Ron's Wedding
by Fuzen Ninja
Summary: Ron's getting married. Kim's happy for him. But, some problems and... predicaments arise when Kim finally meet the bridetobe. KIGO Inspired by 'My Best Friend's Wedding'. ABANDONED AND BEING RE-WRITTEN.
1. Prologue

As you can see, my writing style has changed. The paragraphs are _much_ smaller and easier to read now. I've also separated

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. KP belongs to Disney. I don't know who owns 'My Best Friend's Wedding' but it's not me, that's for sure.

P.S - No offence intended to the RoGo coupling.

P.S.S – Remember, this is in an alternate dimension. That means not everything is the same as the actual show. In this world, Shego was never a villain. She simply disappeared after leaving Team Go. That means Kim has never met Shego before.

Prologue 

_My name is Kim Possible. _

A beautiful young red-headed woman with forest green eyes and a petite but athletic figure walked out from the door. She seemed a little panicked.

_I used to be the world's greatest teen hero._

"Keys, keys, keys…" She mumbled as she began to search her bag frantically. "Yes!" She rejoiced as she found said item and locked the door. After making sure the door was securely locked, she ran towards a nearby restaurant around the corner and across the street.

That is, until I entered adulthood. Now I'm just a regular person, doing regular things… 

A car honked loudly as to tell her that he wouldn't slow down and she shouldn't cross the road. Ignoring him, as time was of the essence, she jumped and did a somersault over the hood of the car with ease.

_Well, most of the time, anyway._

"Sorry I'm late!" Kim apologized as she ran into the restaurant.

_You see, I used to go around the world, fighting villains and all that… _

"KP!! You made it!" A young man with blonde hair, freckles and big ears greeted her. He was wearing a slick gray tuxedo and his hair was combed, and gelled, back.

"Sorry, again. I had a little bit of business to take care of." Kim apologized for the second time.

_And Ron here was once my sidekick. We used to hangout everywhere together. The mall, around school… Oh, and Bueno Nacho, too. We used to go there A LOT._

"Kim, Kim, Kim…" The young blonde man said while shaking his head with a smile. "You're practically family! Besides, it wouldn't be much of a party if you weren't here!"

"Where is everyone?"

"'Everyone' is waiting in the private room, waiting for you. "

"Meaning...?" Kim asked.

"She wants to meet you first before she meets anyone else."

_Me and Ron have been friends since kindergarden. That makes it almost 20 years of friendship. Well, 18 years, anyway. You see, we used to date for a while after our junior prom…. but we broke up after a year and a half. It just wasn't working. No fireworks. Not even a sparkle._

"C'mon. It's this way." Ron said as he led the ex-heroine deeper into the restaurant.

_But there aren't any grudges or hard feelings. We both agreed that it just wasn't working and just… stopped. We just stopped dating and started acting like best friends again. We acted like nothing happened because nothing really did happen, anyway._

"Why does she only want to see _me_, again?"

"I have no idea."

"O-kay…"

"Anyway, let's go. She's a-waitin'." Ron said lightheartedly.

"Aye aye, mon capiton." Kim joked.

They entered a room further down the hall. "Oh, and Kim," He whispered the next part. "…don't take everything that she says to heart. She can be a bit… _impulsive_."

"Gotcha." Kim was used to impulsive people. She's met a few in her lifetime.

Ron gave her a look that asked, 'Are you ready?'

Kim nodded to say that she was.

Ron knocked the door four times.

"Come in."

Ron opened the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dum Dum DUM!!! Cliffy!! XXDD

Short, I know. Half the length of what I usually write.

Preview of next chapter!!

'_What's wrong with me…?_'

And that's all you're getting! :D


	2. Introduction and a kiss

Ta Daaaa!!!! First chapter, up and running! Hopefully, I'll have chapter 2 up just as fast, but I doubt it. Have my PMR soon. ;

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. KP belongs to Disney. I don't know who owns 'My Best Friend's Wedding' but it's not me, that's for sure.

P.S - No offence intended to the RoGo coupling.

P.S.S – Remember, this is in an alternate dimension. That means not everything is the same as the actual show. In this world, Shego was never a villain. She simply disappeared after leaving Team Go. That means Kim has never met Shego before.

P.S.S.S – Oh yeah… And I gave Shego a name to go by other than 'Shego'. Please don't hate me!!

Chapter 1, Introductions and a kiss 

"Cass, meet Kim." Ron introduced. "Kim, this is my fiancée, Cassandra Shafiera Go."

I don't know why, but my breath was suddenly taken a way for a spilt second when I saw her. 

A tall woman with long, silky raven black hair and beautiful deep jade eyes stood up from the armchair she was previously sitting on and smiled a welcoming smile. She was wearing a long, sleeveless dress that hugged at her figure until mid-thigh. To Kim, the smile looked fake and forced. Ron, however, was oblivious as always.

"Name's Cassandra, but no one calls me that. _No one_. Call me either Cass or Cassie instead. Nice to finally meet the great Kim Possible."

Kim laughed a little. "Please, the pleasure is all mine. Hardly anyone even _remembers_ my teenage days, Cassie. In fact, you're the first person in months to even mention it."

"Ron's told me a lot about you."

"I'm sure. Though I can't say the same for you." Kim said, sending a glare at Ron.

"Oh, you mean he hasn't said _anything_ about me…?" Cassie said as she also followed suit and glared at Ron.

"Heh heh… Umm… Oh! Gee! Look at the time! I have to go now! Sorry, ladies! Guess I'll have to leave you to chat! Have to check up on the staff! Make sure they're worth they're salaries and all! Bye!" Ron said quickly as he made a mad dash for the exit.

"He can be such a coward at times." Cassie said, shaking her head in dismay.

"True, but there are moments where he can be a real hero." Kim said, defending her best friend a bit.

"Yeah, I know. It was during one of those moments that I met him in the first place."

"I see… Care to tell the tale?"

"You should know that us girls hardly ever kiss and tell, Kimmie."

'_Kimmie? Well, I guess it's okay since I get to call her Cass or Cassie…_' Kim thought.

"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying."

The dark haired beauty paused a while as if to ponder something. "Yeah.. I guess you really can't." She said after a few seconds. She then walked over to the little sofa. It was small, only meant for two people. Meaning it was a love seat.

"C'mon. Sit down. I won't bite." Cassie said playfully as she invited Kim to sit with her.

Kim was reluctant but accepted nonetheless out of politeness if anything. '_Though I'm not sure how polite two girls sitting in a love seat is…_' Kim thought.

They just sat there for a minute of two. To Kim, time seemed to drag on forever.

"Want a drink?" Cassie offered.

"Please and thank you."

"Well, aren't you just a cutie pie?"

"Excuse me?"

"Stop being so formal and polite. I hate it when people do that. I'd prefer it if you just act like your normal self. Relax a little." Cassie remarked as she rummaged through a mini-fridge in a corner, next to a coffee table.

"Fine, then."

"So, what'll you have?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what kind of drink do you want?"

"Anything would be good."

"Anything it is." Cassie said as she grabbed two wine glasses and popped the cork off. "I forgot the brand, but it's French. And I heard it's good."

"I don't drink." Cassie poured two half glasses full anyway.

"C'mon, Princess. At least try. This the good stuff. None of the cheap crap they usually give out at parties."

"I don't know… I've never tasted any type of alcohol before, really..."

"You've got to be kidding me! What're you? A goody two-shoes?"

"I am _NOT!_" And to prove to Cassie that she really meant it, Kim gulped down a whole glass in one swift motion. Cassie just stared in disbelief. "I think I'm going to puke."

The next thing Kim knew, she was puking in the toilet bowl with Cassie holding up her hair.

"You know, I've never really seen anyone do something that stupid before."

"I thought it's be-" puke "-sweet."

"Well, sorry to break it to ya, but it's not. It's as bitter as black coffee with no sugar."

"Now-" puke "-you tell me." Kim then stood up and rinsed her mouth. Seeing as the flavor won't go away so easily, she pressed a tile on the wall. A medicine cupboard appeared as a portion of the wall disappeared.

"What the-" Cassie started, clearly shocked.

"Just in case. Our lives aren't really all that safe, so we have our little hideouts and sanctuaries here and there." Kim explained as she brushed her teeth and mouth hard.

"Whoa, careful there. You'll make your gum or lips bleed with the way you're scrubbing."

Indeed, Kim's gums did start bleeding. "Oh, great. Just great."

"You're really self-destructive, you know that?"

"I don't know why this is happening to me right now. Usually this never happens."

"Riiiight…" Cassie said. Noticing the amount of blood coming out of Kim's mouth, she decided to help. "Here, let me help you." She took some cotton balls out of the medicine cupboard and started dabbing the blood away.

Kim just stood still and let Cassie work. It seems like she knew what she was doing, so Kim just let her be.

"There, all better…" Cassie said softly.

"Thanks, Cass-" Kim got cut off by Cassie's lips on hers.

'_Her lips are so luscious… so sweet._' Kim thought. To her surprise, she found herself kissing back.

Cassie bit gently at Kim's lower lip, seeking permission to enter. Kim obliged, letting Cassie's tongue slither its way into her mouth. The wandering tongue was met by Kim's tongue. Curious to the newcomer, it battled and tasted each other.

While both tongues were pre-occupied, Cassie's hands crawled its way up Kim's shirt, caressing every inch of her body. Kim let out a soft moan of pleasure. Her hand was lost in the sea of black hair. Cassie's mouth trailed down from Kim's lips to her-

"KP!!! You in there???!!" Ron shouted as he banged on the bathroom door.

Both girls were taken off guard by this and each let out a little yelp. The two of them touched up; combing their hair with their fingers, straightening out their clothes and readjusted their appearances.

"Yeah, just a minute, Ron!" Kim answered.

"I'll be out front. Come over when you're done." He said as he walked away.

Kim was wary, listening to the fading sound of footsteps until it became faint. '_What's wrong with me…?_' She thought as she massaged her temples. '_I thought I was straight a minute ago… And I thought she was, too._'

"What was _that_ all about?" Kim inquired. For someone supposedly straight, and engaged to her best friend no less, Cassie was acting particularly…_ queer_.

"What was what all about?"

"The kiss! Why'd you kiss me? You're supposed to be engaged to Ron!"

"Why did you kiss me back?" Cassie shot back.

Kim froze to that, unsure of what to say. "I… uhm…"

"See? You can't explain it either. It just happened."

"But, the problem is, _why_ did it happen…?"

"Some things are best left alone. Just accept the fact that we made out and nearly had hot lesbian sex. Move on."

"But-"

"It. Just. Happened. No but's, no why's. It just did." Cassie said hotly, ending the little argument and left the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this chapter's a little more than double the length of the prologue… Hopefully, this will keep up.

Preview of next chapter

'Why do I feel so guilty?' 

Until next time, folks:D


	3. Awkweird moments and questions

Here it is! Chapter 2! Looks like there's going to be some tension between Cass and Kim, not to mention how awkward it must be for Kim right now! I mean, making out with your best friend's fiancée behind his back? Ad what's more, Kim just found out that she might just be gay! What a mess!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. KP belongs to Disney. I don't know who owns 'My Best Friend's Wedding' but it's not me, that's for sure.

P.S - No offence intended to the RoGo or RoKi coupling.

P.S.S – Remember, this is in an alternate dimension. That means not everything is the same as the actual show. In this world, Shego was never a villain. She simply disappeared after leaving Team Go. That means Kim has never met Shego before.

Chapter 2, Awk-weird moments and questions 

"Hey, Ron."

"KP! I want to ask you something. Let's go to someplace private…"

"Sure. How about my apartment?"

"Perfect! Let's go."

[Kim's Apartment

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Kim inquired as she set down two mugs of hot cocoa.

Ron looked thoughtful for a while, as if he was thinking of what to say next. After a few moments, he finally opened his mouth. "Kim, we've been best friends since forever, right?"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…" This is starting to sound like a confrontation conversation. '_Oh. My. God. Did Ron find out about what happened in the bathroom?_'

"So I want you to tell me the truth…" Ron looked away for a while. '_He knows! HE KNOWS!!! What am I gonna do???!!!!!_'

"Okay..." Smart.

He then faced Kim, his expression serious. "Kim." Kim inhaled sharply. "Do you think me and Cass are meant for each other?"

"I… Wha..?"

"I mean, do you think we're a good match?"

'_Nope, because your fiancée might just be a lesbian or bi and she might break your heart by running off with some guy. Or girl. Or both. I dunno. Whichever one comes first. She's a player, Ron. She won't stay devoted to you and only you._' Kim thought honestly. But she couldn't tell him that. The guy already had a very sensitive heart, especially when Kim is breaking the news. She didn't want to shatter it.

"I think you guys are perfect for each other."

"Really? How?"

'_Damn. I was hoping he wouldn't ask that…_' "Umm… Uhh… Ron, I've only known her for a day. Not even that. Just two, three hours." Kim replied honestly.

"Then how do you know we're perfect for each other?"

"Umm…"

"See! Even _you_ don't know!" Ron said, exasperated. "You see, Kim… I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing here…"

"Are you saying you're thinking of breaking the engagement?" Kim asked, a little panicked.

"Something like that…"

"Ron! You just got engaged yesterday!" Kim pointed out, thinking that it's ridiculous to propose one day and break it off the next.

"It's just that I'm not too sure if we can make it all the way to marriage. I was damn surprised when she said 'yes'. I thought she'd say 'no'. I just wanted to try anyway."

"So the only reason you asked her in the first place was because you wanted to _experiment_?" Kim said, angrily empathizing the last word.

"No, no! God knows I love her! But…"

"But…?"

"I'm not sure if either of us are ready for commitment. I mean full-time, living-together-and-have-kids commitment."

'_Well, she does seem a bit…_impulsive_, as you had said._' "I'm not sure if you're ready, either."

"Really?"

'_Oh, God. Did I say that out loud? Shit._ ' "Umm.. yeah. Really. You can do what most men can do, plus the fact that you can cook superbly, but you're still too childish. You still act like we're still 16 sometimes. That's not a good thing if you plan on having kids."

"Yeah… you're right." Ron looked thoughtful again.

"Wait, you're not going to break everything off, are you?"

"Well, yeah… You just said that me and Cass aren't a good match. What's the point of getting married of we're just going to end up fighting and getting divorced in a few years? That is, if we last that long."

"Try this instead. Go on a date with her and try to relive that spark you two had that made you propose in the first place."

"Hmn… Good idea. But, I have an even better idea!"

"And that would be…?"

"We should have a little outing. Just the three of us."

"Three… of… us…? As in, Me, you and Cass?"

"Yeah!"

"I… don't think that's such a good idea." Kim said, a little nervous.

"Why not?"

""Well…" '_Should I tell him?_' "This should be just for the two of you. I shouldn't tag along." '_Not in a million years… Sorry, Ron._'

"Don't sweat it! You're coming! I _insist_."

"Need back-up that much, huh?"

"Heh heh… yeah…"

"Fine, I'll come. Where're we going?"

"To Le Swank."

"Why not just go to your place?"

"Nah, I don't want the employees see what a doof I really am at this kind of stuff."

"Right… See you at seven then?"

"Make it eight and we've got a deal."

"Got it. Formal wear."

"Fine.." Ron rolled his eyes.

"And don't wear that dorky blue tux you wore to our junior prom." She said it before she had a chance to even think about what she had said.

"Oh… Okay…" Ron said, his voice a little down. Memories came rushing back.

"Ron, I-"

"It's okay, KP. I know you don't mean it that way. See you later." Ron had closed the door before Kim had a chance to say any more.

'_Perfect... Just perfect…_'

[8.17 PM, Le Swank

"Stoppable."

"Excusé moi?"

"My table is reserved under the name 'Stoppable'." Kim clarified.

"Ah, I zee… Please, do follow me." The waiter said as he led Kim to a table in a private room upstairs. "Zis way." The waiter said as he opened the door for her.

"What're _you_ doing here?"

Kim was a little taken aback by the frosty welcome. Cassie was there, sitting at the round table. She was glaring directly at Kim, looking not at all happy with the redhead's presence.

"I was invited." Kim answered simply, ignoring the fact that Cassie would probably chase her off if she had the chance.

"By _who_?"

"Ron, who else?" Kim answered, acting like a smart aleck. '_You said stop being so polite and formal. So here I am without manners. Get used to it._'

Before Cassie could make a comeback, Ron emerged from the door. "Good evening, ladies!"

"Hi, Ron."

"Hey, Hun." Cassie said. ' _Hey, Hun'? THAT''S a greeting to someone you just got engaged to_?' Kim thought.

Ron sat down next to Cassie and put an arm around her. "Have a seat, KP."

"Sure." Kim said as she sat on the other side. As oblivious as Ron usually is, he couldn't help but sense some bad blood between the two girls. Maybe the fact that the two were practically glaring daggers at one another gave him a hint.

After they've ordered, Ron tried bringing up some conversation. "So, Kim. Did Cass tell you what's her job?"

"Honey-"

"No, she didn't."

"Well, Cassie here works as an FBI agent! Who woulda thunk it, huh?"

"Yeah. Who woulda thunk it." '_I thought she worked as a slut or something of the likes. It would suit her more._'

"What do _you_ work as, _Kimmie_?" Cassie asked, pressing the nickname so hard that it sounded as if she had to push it through her teeth.

"_I_ work as an authoress."

"Oh, _really_? What books have you written?"

"_Some_ of my works include, 'The Brain: How it works and why.', 'Secrets of a Girl's Heart.' and 'What makes things Tick.'" Kim said proudly.

Cass was a little surprised at that. She didn't expect the girl she nearly _loathes_ write her favorite books.

"Umm… Anyway, I'm going to go check what's taking our food so long. Be right back." Ron said as he stood up and left.

As soon as he was out of earshot, the battle began.

"You must think you're pretty special, don't you, Ms. I-Can-Do-Anything?"

"I am, actually. How about you, Ms. FBI agent?"

"I can assure you, I'm more special."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Now, why should I go and waste my time like that?"

"Be_cause_, if you don't, that means you're bluffing."

"I am NOT!"

"Like I said, Prove. It." Kim challenged.

"You're on."

"And what are you going to do?"

"When Ron comes back, we'll both go to the washroom. I'll show you there, where there's more privacy."

"Deal. I want to see what you're planning."

"You'll see soon enough, Princess."

They heard the door knocking and in came Ron. "Hey, girls. Looks like tonight's a busy night, so the food might come sometime later."

"That's alright. Excuse us for a while." Kim said as both she and Cassie got up from their seats and walked out the door.

[Washroom

"So what's your-" For the second time that day, Kim got cut off by the pressing of Cassie's lips onto hers. And once again, she found herself kissing back. Not looking forward to be interrupted, the two of them moved into a cubicle. Still kissing.

"C…C-Cass…ssie…" Kim moaned softly, her mind fogged by ecstasy coming from Cassie massaging her breasts.

"Shh… Just let me work my magic…" Cassie whispered softly into Kim's ear, raising the hairs on Kim's neck and sending a shiver down her spine.

"B…B-but… Ro…Ron…"

"He knows, Pumpkin."

That jerked Kim back into control. She grabbed Cassie by the shoulders and pushed her away slightly. "Wait, if Ron knows… Why does he act like he doesn't?"

"Simple. I asked him to."

"Care to explain?"

"You, of all people, should know what kind of martial arts master he is."

"He told you about…?"

"Yes, I know he's the almighty Monkey Master. Anyway, I-"

"But even _I_ didn't know that until we were 19!!! And that was by accident!"

"Calm down, Princess. He's okay with it."

"What do you _mean_ he's okay with it?! How could he be _okay_ with it when he knows his best friend is having a lesbian relationship with his fiancée?!" Cassie closed Kim's mouth with her hand before she could say any more and brought her finger up to her lips to indicate that she won't let go until Kim shuts up. Kim nodded. Cassie let her hand free and Kim gasped for air.

"He's okay with it. Trust me. I couldn't believe it myself when he told me, so you're not the only one."

"I…see…"

"Now it's my turn."

"Huh?"

"You asked me a few questions, now it's my turn."

"I _guess_ it's only fair…"

"Right it is. Anyway, first question-" Shego started but got cut off by Kim.

"Wait a minute. Can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure, Pumpkin. Shoot."

"Why did you hate my guts to the ends of the world just a few minutes ago and, right now, you're acting like you're my partner?"

"That's two questions, Kimmie."

"It's one question."

"No, it's not. It's two."

"It _is_ one question since there's a 'and' in it!" Kim argued like a little child.

"Touché."

"Well?"

"'Well' what?"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Nope."

"Why not?!" Kim whined. She said that she could ask a question! Now why isn't she answering?

"This place's not suitable. Tell you what I'll give you my answer tomorrow at your place. That alright with you, Princess?"

"Fine, fine… As long as you answer my question…"

"Good. Now as I was saying," Cassie started,.

"Yes?"

"What made you quit saving the world?"

Kim paused for a while. She didn't expect that kind of question. And she needed some time to recollect her reasons as to exactly why did she quit. So, it's time for Plan B. "I'll tell you when you answer my question."

"Damn. That's cheating, Kimmie."

"Two can play at that game. Anymore questions?"

"You know what? I get the feeling that we should just postpone this little questionnaire until tomorrow."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"Let's get back to Ron before he calls the cops to report missing ladies." Cassie said as they walked out of the cubicle together.

"That won't do him much good."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Cause you're the cop!" Kim joked.

"Heh heh… yeah…" Cassie couldn't meet Kim's eyes when she said that. _'I'm not doing anything wrong…_' She bit her lip. '_Then… Why do I feel so guilty?_'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay!! Even longer than chapter 1!!!! By 700+ words, no less!! XD

Preview of next chapter

"You _lied_ to me!!!"

Don't get your hopes up! The next chapter might take a little longer seeing as I've got a busy schedule and a major nationwide exam next year!!


	4. Truth beneath the lies

Okay

Okay.. It's 1 am and I'm still not asleep.. Why? Because I'm writing chapter3!! yawn starts nodding

Gets blasted by green plasma AIIYAIYAIII!! Owie… Okay, okay!! Sheesh… Temper, much? gets blasted again

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. KP belongs to Disney. I don't know who owns 'My Best Friend's Wedding' but it's not me, that's for sure.

P.S - No offence intended to the RoGo or RoKi coupling.

P.S.S – Remember, this is in an alternate universe. That means not everything is the same as the actual show. In this world, Shego was never a villain. She simply disappeared after leaving Team Go. That means Kim has never met Shego before.

Chapter 3, Truth under the lies

"Hey, girls! Uhm… The food just arrived!" Ron welcomed the girls back. Apparently, he was just going to take a bite out of his lobster when the girls came in.

"Were you going to eat without us?" Kim said, questioning him whether what she was seeing is true.

"Ummm…" His hesitance said it all.

"_Bad_ Ron!" Cassie scolded.

"I was _hungry_!" He whined.

"Just for that, we're not going to stop by Bueno Nacho later on."

"Aww, man…"

The next day, 8.30 a.m.

Kim felt weak and weary that morning. She was sitting at the kitchen table, in her bathrobe, holding her cup of coffee. She was nodding, nearly napping. Then, there suddenly came someone knocking.

"'Tis some visitor," She muttered, "knocking at my front door- Only this, and nothing more."

The knocking grew slightly louder.

"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my front door- some early visitor entreating entrance at my front door;- This it is, and nothing more." Kim repeated to herself, trying to catch up on loss sleep.

After a few more moments of knocking, Kim started to gain enough consciousness to go get the door.

"Sir," said Kim, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore; but the fact is I was napping, and so _gently_ you came rapping, And so _faintly_ you came knocking, knocking at my front door, That I scarce was sure I heard you"- here Kim opened wide the door;- crisp morning air there, and nothing more.

"Surely," said Kim, "surely that is something at my window lattice: let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore- let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;- 'Tis the wind and nothing more." Kim declared as she closed the door and turned around.

"Were you up all night reading Poe, Kimmie?"

"Gah!!" Kim half-shouted in surprise as she took a few steps back. That woke her up.

"'Cause I swear that what you just said came from the poem 'The Raven', though a slightly modified version." Cassie was standing right in front of her, wearing a green dress shirt with a black vest and black pants.

"C-Cass?!"

"Yep, lil' ol' me. Who'd you think it was? A raven?"

"I- I-" Kim started to stutter.

"Did I wake you?"

"N-No! Please, make yourself at home while I go bathe and put on some clothes." Kim said.

"You mean you don't wear anything when you go to sleep?"

"No… why?"

"Nothing. Just asking. That explains the bathrobe."

"Yeah…" Kim said as she practically ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Huh. Pumpkin can really run fast." Cassie commented as she watched the petite ex-hero dash. She then saw the coffee and sighed. She didn't think the great Kim Possible would be so messy or be waking up this late. Cassie took the mug and emptied its contents, followed by the washing of it. She wiped the table and cleaned up the kitchen. '_This is a total pigsty_…' She thought as she did the dishes in the sink. She had to hold in her disgust when she found out that some of the dishes had been lying there in the sink for a month, complete with a wide variety of fungi.

Kim's Bedroom

"Okay. Cassie's downstairs waiting and I'm up here in my bathrobe. Better change quick." Kim said to herself as she opened the door to her walk-in closet. After quickly scanning her wardrobe, she grabbed a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Simple. As soon as she put her shirt on, she started for the door.

Downstairs

As soon as she was half-way down, Cassie saw her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it right there!"

"What? What happened?" Kim said, a little panicked. Cassie climbed the stairs and hand-cuffed Kim. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"_You_, my little Pumpkin, are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent."

"Under arrest? For what?"

"For not brushing your hair. It's all over the place!! You look like you have an afro!!" Cassie laughed as she walked Kim back to her bedroom.

"Well then, what're you gonna do, officer?" Kim asked, playing along.

"_I_ am gonna tame your hair. Sit down." Cassie commanded as she pointed to Kim's queen-sized bed.

"Just that?" Kim asked as she obliged.

"Just that. Now, brace yourself." Cassie said as she held up a brush. Kim shut her eyes and bit her lower lip. This might get painful. First stroke.

"_HOLY FUCK!! THE HANDLE BROKE!!_"

2 hours later

"I..." Cassie started as she looked at Kim's now tamed hair. "... have never seen hair as bad as that." To show how tired she was, she fell unto Kim's bed in a dramatic manner.

"It wasn't _that_ bad..." Kim whined as she ran her fingers through her silky red hair. Her hands were still cuffed together.

"Princess, your hair broke 5 brushes in the first hour _alone_."

"Okay, so it was a _little_ unruly..."

"Unruly?! It was like combing steel wool!!"

"You don't need to _exaggerate_."

"Who says I'm exaggerating?"

Kim stuck her tongue out. "Wasn't there a reason why you came here?"

"Now that you mention it, yes." Cassie said as she sat up. "C'mere." She patted the spot next to her. Kim sat down. before Kim's butt reached the mattress, Cassie grabbed her and pulled her to her lap. So now, Kim was sitting on Cassie's lap.

"You were just _waiting_ to get this chance, weren't you?" Kim eyed the other woman.

"Yep. Now, remember my question...?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"You have to answer my question first."

"Oh, no. I asked mine first."

"No, you didn't! I did!"

"Yes, I did. I started my sentence first. You just cut me off."

"I asked mine first."

"I technically asked _mine_ first."

"Hmph." Kim pouted. "Fine. I'll answer your question first."

"There's a good Princess." Cassie said as she put an arm around the petite redhead.

"Gimme a sec. I need to think."

"Okay. No hurry."

'_I guess I should tell her..._' Kim bit her bottom lip.

"Cupcake?"

"Uhhh... Could you un-cuff me first?"

"Sure. I left the key downstairs. Be right back." Cassie said as she went out of the room.

'_Okay... I'm gonna tell her the truth, whole truth and nothing but the truth._' Kim thought as she waited for Cassie.

"Okay. Got 'em." Cassie said as she held up the key in her hand as she re-entered he room. As the brunette undid the lock, she noticed how particularly quiet Kim was. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah..." Kim said distantly.

Cassie sat next to Kim and put an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "I'm not pushing ya... You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't _want_ to..."

"Then?"

"It's just that I'm not sure how you'll react." Kim said as her eyes were cast downwards.

Cassie smiled warmly as she went in front of Kim and kneeled down so that they made eye contact. "I'll still be here. I won't run away or anything. And I _definitely_ won't hate you."

Kim smiled back, feeling better. "Okay... The reason why I left heroism was..." Cassie didn't say anything. She just waited for Kim. Kim just bit her lower lip before she finished the sentence. "I started to hate it."

Cassie blinked. '_O-kay... Didn't see _that _coming..._' "You... started to hate the world?"

"The world and also the whole hero thing."

"Why? That is, if you wanna continue."

"It's okay. I had always thought that I could do anything. But then... One day I realized something. I _can't_ do everything." Cassie nodded to this, not really finding any better way to respond. "I just didn't see much of a point in saving the world anymore. I mean, no matter how many times I save it, it's just gonna be in trouble again."

"But you help reduce that amount of criminal activity."

"Yeah, and when I'm gone, the world'll be in chaos because they can't save themselves? I want these people to learn how to protect the world on their own."

"That... sounds pretty valid..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought at the time."

At that moment, a long-forgotten memory flashed passed Cassie's mind.

Flashback

_Slap! _

_"Don't come near me!" A young Cassandra shouted as tears flowed down her cheeks._

_"Cass!!"_

_"Don't 'Cass!!' me!!" Cassandra paused for a while, sobbing. After a few seconds, she looked up again with fury in her eyes. "I hate you!! _You lied to me!!

End Flashback

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Okay... So this one's not longer than my second/third chapter... No matter!! What counts is that I finally updated!! Yay!!

"_I guess it's true, then..._"

Till next time!! I have to study my History and Geography now... Damn, I hate studying... DDXX


	5. The Past and The Present

I guess there's no use apologizing... You guys probably aren't gonna forgive me, anyway... Sorry...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. KP belongs to Disney. I don't know who owns 'My Best Friend's Wedding' but it's not me, that's for sure.

P.S - No offence intended to the RoGo or RoKi coupling.

P.S.S – Remember, this is in an alternate universe. That means not everything is the same as the actual show. In this world, Shego was never a villain. She simply disappeared after leaving Team Go. That means Kim has never met Shego before.

_**P.S.S.S**_ – The monologue makes a comeback!!

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 4, The past and present_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Are you okay?" Kim asked Cassie, clearly worried. Cassie hadn't said anything.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Pumpkin."

Kim wisely chose not to push the subject further. "So, um... Looks like you have to answer my question now."

"Huh? Sorry, what was it again? I forgot." Cassie asked, blur.

Kim sighed. "I asked, why did you hate my guts last night, then later act like we were a couple?"

Cassie's face immediately turned red and she looked away for a moment, as if embarrassed to answer.

"Well?"

"Err... Oh, look! A table lamp!" Cassie said randomly as she lamely tried to avoid answering. She then went to one side of the bed to inspect and admire said pillow.

Kim let out an exasperated sigh. "_Cassie_..."

"Not now, Cupcake. I'm studying a fine example of lighting now." Cassie said with a serious face.

Kim slapped her forehead. "Okay, fine. I get it. You don't wanna answer the question." '_I'll get her one of these days..._' Then, Kim got an idea. If she couldn't get answers, she could always get something else. "Oh, Cassie..." She pulled her love's name sweetly, making it obvious she wanted something.

_I can be very... for lack of a better word, _naughty _when I don't get what I want initially._

Cassandra Shafiera Go was no fool. She knew the signs of someone wanting something. She knew it all too well. But, since she was distracted by her relief from having to answer her share of questions, she hadn't a clue. "Yes, Princess?"

Kim crawled behind the brunette, putting her on hands on tense shoulders; massaging the older woman. "Since you don't wanna answer..." Kim purred into Cassie's ear. "... we've got nothing to do."

_Get my point?_

"Urm... Urhh... Y-yeah.... Tha-...uhh... That's r-right." Was the response.

"Then let's do something." Kim jumped her.

Cassie let out a little cry of surprise as she was forcefully pulled back and Kim's lips mashed onto her own. Now, unlike the other times before, Kim was the dominant one; the one who knew exactly what she wanted. And she wanted Cassie. So much like their previous kisses, it was passionate and gave no indication of faltering. Cassie let out a moan of pleasure as Kim's tongue made its way inside her mouth and it was greeted with wet velvet. She wrapped her arms around the neck of the younger woman to bring them slightly closer together.

The redhead unbuttoned the brunette's vest. As soon as it came loose, she started to work on the shirt. Cassie, on the other hand, had already undone Kim's bra and was feeling her way towards her pants. Kim got Cassie's light green shirt open and felt her way to the clasps. When she found it, she tried to undo it. It was just so tight and near impossible to undo at this angle. But anything's possible for a Possible. Even doing something not-so-smart.

"Did you just snap my bra?" Cassie asked as she pulled away with a slightly annoyed/disbelieving look.

"No." Kim lied, badly.

"Yeah, you did. That hasn't happened to me since sixth grade." Cassie said as she propped herself on her elbow, the mood gone and replaced with an annoyed one.

"I was trying to be smooth." Kim tried to justify herself.

"Like Hell you were. I'm going to go get a glass of water." The taller woman stated as she got off the bed.

"Aw, come back!" Kim said as she flung her arms out. Cassie paid no mind to her; she just walked out the bedroom door and went down the stairs. "You're no fun."

After 15 minutes and still no sign of her girlfriend, Kim decided to go downstairs and check up on her; albeit quietly. '_She's still downstairs. I didn't hear her come up and I don't think she went out._'

"... please."

Kim's eyes widened. Was that... Was that _Cassie _whimpering?! Something wasn't right. She needed to know what. So, she slowly and quietly descended the stairs.

"No... Please... Make it stop..."

Kim was speeding up. She wanted to see what was making her beloved so scared. As she neared her kitchen, she thought she saw a faint odd-colored glow. '_What's that?_'

Cassie had her back to Kim's view but the redhead could make out that whatever it was that was glowing, the brunette was facing it. Cassandra's shoulders were low and she seemed to be breathing very lightly; as if concentrating. '_What is she doing? Wish she'd turn around so I could have a better look..._' Kim thought as she just sat quietly where she was. She looked around her, slightly distracted.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the back of someone's foot hitting a table's leg.

Kim's attention snapped to the source of the sound. Immediately, she was looking into emerald eyes. Something was off. The ones Kim knew were full of love and mainly lust but also utter adoration. But the ones she was looking into now were fearful. What was she so scared of? Then, she saw it. Fear of rejection. Discretion. _Abandonment_.

That confused the ex-cheerleader. Why would she abandon her love? As she tried to look for answers within the taller woman, she noticed that her face had that weird glow from earlier on. She looked for the source. It must be close. Her eyes went wide. She gasped and both of her hands covered her mouth in total shock.

Cassie's left hand was oozing off green and black plasma.

[9.56 pm. Two weeks later. Cassie's POV.]

I sigh. I knew this would happen. No one would ever be able to accept me for who I am without prejudice.

"I guess it's true, then." I mumble as I get in my car and start up the engine. I let it run for a while to warm it up. "People always judge a book by its cover."

A vicious snarl plastered itself on my face the entire time during my drive to my designated destination. I stop by the main entrance and casually walked in while throwing the valet my keys. "Don't park it too far." I warn. I didn't have to put in a lot of venom to my voice because I think the look on my face scared him enough. He nodded quickly and drove off, the spot he assigned my car to was just in sight. Hardly 40 yards from where I stood. I still got it.

I walk into the posh hotel and make my way to the buffet dinner that had been laid out for tonight. I look around for a little while and a small smile tugged at my lips as I found what I was looking for. Dressed in a slim black tuxedo and a straight lime green tie, I walk up to a table. My hair was loosely tied for the evening and I'd hoped to impress my date.

"Hey, honey. Looking nice." Kim Possible complimented me as I sit down in front of her. Well, at least there was _somebody_ who liked me just for me.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Okay, okay... So this one's super-duper-tremendously late. I get it.

Meh. No preview quote. I'm cutting that out. Makes writing complicated.


End file.
